


Love, I'd Never Hurt You

by FlameWolf



Series: Is it Stockholm Syndrome or is it Love? [2]
Category: House of 1000 Corpses (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Biting, Blood and Gore, Bloodplay, Choking, Consenual Abuse, Consenual Torture, Dark fic, F/M, Face Slapping, Knifeplay, Nipple Mutilation, Something might be wrong with me., Songfic, psychopathic behavior, twisted relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 01:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameWolf/pseuds/FlameWolf
Summary: A close look at a game Raven and Otis play.  A game the others don't understand and never interfere in.  Games that might be more than just a little bit more deadly.





	Love, I'd Never Hurt You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anyone or anything from House of 1000 Corpses or Devil’s Rejects. I also do not own the song “Horror of Our Love”. This is just for fun and no profit will be made from this.
> 
> WARNING!!: Blood! Gore! Consensual Torture! Knife Play! Nipple Torture! Biting! Slapping! Consensual Abuse! Choking! More Extreme Parts Marked With **
> 
> Author’s Note: I have no excuse for this. The song seemed to fit with the situation. Guess you could kinda consider this a bit of a sequel to ‘Dangerous’.
> 
> ‘Horror of Our Love’ (c) Ludo

Staring at Otis’ blood covered visage, I licked my lips as anticipation began to light in my veins.  There was a strange light in his ice blue eyes, one that spoke of a game only he and I played.  A game the family did not understand but kept out of the way of nonetheless.  Tightening his grip on his knife, he jerked his head violently to one side with a crack; my signal of the start.  Barely able to contain my gleeful laughter, I ran; sprinting down the stairs and out the front door.  Breath burning in my lungs while fear and excitement mixed inside me, I headed for the rusted hulks of the abandoned vehicles the family had collected.

They would provide crucial coverage while I made my way to the forest.  Once I was there, the fun would really begin.  “Little rabbit, yew c’n run all ya want but ya cain’t git away from me,” snarled a raspy mid-tone from not too far away, making the fine hairs on the back of my neck stand on end.  Keeping myself low to the ground, I made my way around the cars while my pulse drummed in my ears.

I could still remember the first time we had done this, the thought of my fear back then amusing me now.  As a killer, Otis sometimes had an urge to hunt.  For the longest time, he had wanted to hunt me; finally losing out to the urge soon after I had come back home.  He said it added a certain flavor to our relationship, something I didn’t understand at the time but I certainly did now.  As dangerous as the game was, it made me feel alive.

 

_ ‘I'm a killer, cold and wrathful’ _

 

Carefully slipping past the cars and into the trees, I couldn’t help but notice the utter silence.  Feeling my skin prickle, I made my way through the thick forest; making sure to keep an ear out for the slightest noise.  Anything that gave away the psychopath’s position.  Unfortunately, he was far too clever to allow that and I was well aware of that; both from the movies I had watched and the years I had spent in his company.  I was probably one of the only people alive that understood and accepted him as much as I had.  I was certainly the only one he loved enough to want to hunt down like this, as odd as it sounds.

Hearing a branch snap behind me, I ran through tight avenues in the forest; taking care to make as little noise as possible.  Panting slightly, I hazarded a glance behind me to see a gaunt shadow coming at me at a fast clip.  Biting back a squeak of fear, I hunkered down into a copse of bushes; feeling a bit like I was being herded somewhere.  Just where that could be, I wasn’t sure.

 

_ ‘Silent sleeper, I've been inside your bedroom’ _

 

Soon, it became apparent I was being driven to a near-by cemetery.  One that had long been abandoned by the town and rediscovered by the Fireflys.  With us living in a new place, it was a convenient spot to dump bodies.  Just lately, Otis had been on a bit of a killing spree; creating many a fresh grave in the large plot.  Making my way to a mausoleum, I pressed my back against a wall while I fought to catch my breath.

Yet, despite the very real fear of what he would do when he caught me, I couldn’t help but feel giddy.  It had been far too long since we had indulged in our game.  “Is my little bunny hiding in her hutch?  You won’t be there for long,” cooed a voice from not too far away, making my heart freeze.  Hazarding a glance, I saw him stalk his way into the headstones.  Rotting monuments to people that had long been forgotten.  That was when I noticed something scrawled on the ones closest to me.  Words that appeared to be written in disturbingly fresh blood.

_ ‘All of the most recent graves, they have been for you’ _ read one.   _ ‘My hunger for you has been building, becoming unbearable’ _ declared another.   _ ‘Not even Baby would agree to these games.  She was too afraid I would accidentally kill her’ _ confessed a third, causing a small lump to form in my throat.  In his weird way, he was trying to be romantic.  It was almost enough to make me break cover and end the fun early.  Almost.

 

_ ‘I've murdered half the town, left you love notes on their headstones.  I'll fill the graveyards until I have you.’ _

 

Getting the feeling he wanted the chase to go on a bit longer, I slid back into the pines near-by.  Taking a winding path, I soon found myself entirely lost.  Yet, there was still a feeling of danger; a feeling of relentless pursuit.  Licking dry lips, I scampered to the next tree; pressing my back against its cool trunk just as a I heard a faint rustle from the location I had been just moments earlier.  Then he seemed to pause, taking in several deep breaths of air and letting out a satisfied noise.  “I can smell you rabbit.  Your fear, your desperation, your  _ lust _ ,” the last word a guttural rumble that set my insides on fire.

Clenching my hands into fists, I held my breath until he moved off in a different direction; taking the chance to make a move for some bushes.  Making my way through the undergrowth, I felt my heart flutter as he immediately began to head toward me.  Staying still and holding my breath, I closed my eyes as he came to a halt a bit too close to me for comfort.  If I wanted to, I could reach out and brush his jeans with my fingertips.  The only saving grace was just how dark it was, allowing me to blend into the leaves of the bushes around me.

 

_ ‘Moonlight walking, I smell your softness.  Carnivorous and lusting to track you down among the pines.’ _

 

“I can practically taste you my little bunny.  I can’t tell you just how much I’ve been looking forward to this,” rasped out of him before he was slowly moving away from me.  Waiting until he was gone, I began to make my way through the forest.  Every noise made me jump as I continued in some random direction, hoping against hope to come across an adequate hiding place.  Not that I had much hope of really winning this.  Otis almost always won, eventually hunting me out in the end.

Just thinking about what happened after made me shudder all over.  That was when I saw it, a rotting church that might have been part of the cemetery at one time.  Moving toward it, I barely got through the doorway before I was tackled to the ground.  A hot body pressed into mine, ragged breaths puffing against the nape of my neck while his knife settled against my pulse.  “Found ya lil rabbit,” purred his triumphant mid-tone in my ear.

 

_ ‘I want you stuffed into my mouth.  Hold you down and tear you open, live inside you.  Love, I'd never hurt you.’ _

 

Barely daring to breathe, I stayed still until his urge to kill ebbed a bit.  Soon, he was softening just enough to let me know I was out of danger.  Yet, that didn’t mean I would get out of what he wanted as his prize.  The last time we had done this, it had taken me weeks to heal properly.  Hence why he had stopped for such a long time.  Yet, he had let it build up so much that I couldn’t say it had been a good thing to do.

Grinding his erection into my clothed ass, he dragged the sharp blade slowly down my throat; lapping up the blood he drew.  “Mmm, been far too long since I felt this.  This thrill of chasing, of claiming what is rightfully mine,” rasped in my ear, another line of pain being drawn across my neck with his weapon.  Growling, he sucked hard on the newest wound; hands pressing my own to the ground.  Because he still held his knife, it was more than a little painful but I knew better than to complain at this point.

 

_ ‘But I'll grind against your bones until our marrows mix, I will eat you slowly...’ _

 

Despite appearances, I was enjoying this as much as he was.  Every part of me thrilled at the feeling of the shallow cuts being dotted across my flesh.  Biting my lips against a lusty moan, I shuddered as I felt him tear open my shirt; exposing my naked chest.  Callused fingers pinched and twisted sensitive nipples while the grinding against my backside intensified.  “Fuck lil girl, I can smell jest how much this is turnin’ ya on.  Just how much ya want me, even when I’m hurtin’ ya,” husked out of him before his blade was in one of the hands resting on my soft breasts.

**Fear and desire zinged through my veins as I inhaled deeply and tried to relax as much as I could.  This wouldn’t be the first time he had cut me in such a sensitive place and it certainly wouldn’t be the last.  Therefore, I had adapted a strategy to lessen the amount of pain I felt.  So, when the blade sliced through the scarred nodule, a throaty moan issued from my throat.  Warm blood gushed from the wound, torrenting over his fingers while he let out a hiss of pleasure.  “Such an eager little victim.  And very well trained,” sighed in my ear before I was being flipped onto my back.**

 

_ ‘Oh, the horror of our love, never so much blood pulled through my veins.  Oh, the horror of our love... never so much blood’ _

 

His hot mouth closed over my aching wound, eagerly sucking while my hands buried themselves in his greasy, white hair.  Flicking his tongue over the sliced nipple, he tensed before making sure to pin my hands under his once more.  “Sometimes, I have nightmares ya’ve disappeared agin.  That... I’m alone once more,” husked a shaky confession that made my heart shudder behind my ribs.

“I hate that I cain’t live wi’out ya.  That ya’ve made me this soft.  But...,” he continued, meeting my eyes with his; the sky blue orbs full of emotions I had never seen from him before.

“I’m also... grateful fer yer presence in my life every damn day,” snarled from above me before he was kissing me harshly.  Next thing I knew, he was slapping me across the face.

 

_ ‘I wake in terror, blackbirds screaming.  Dark cathedrals spilling midnight on their altars’ _

 

Rather than be offended or upset at the abuse, I only became more turned on by his fury.  Some, twisted part of me craved the abuse and found his power intoxicating.  I had grown addicted to the rush the abuse gave me, let alone the fear it caused.  Staring up at him defiantly, I wasn’t too surprised when his knife came to rest on my throat.  Baring his teeth at me, the wraith above me ripped off my shirt before briefly moving his gaze to take in where we were.  Slowly, a dark grin twisted his grizzled features before he was taking me into his arms.

With purposeful strides, he made his way to a cobweb coated altar; sneering up at the crucified Jesus that hung above.  Then he was meeting my eyes once more, a dangerous glint in the icy orbs.  “Ya’ve made me weak, made me want ta take care of ya.  Now, I’ll defile ya in this house of God,” he spat before yanking off my jeans to reveal the fact I was wearing no underwear.

 

_ ‘I'm your servant, my immortal.  Pale and perfect, such unholy heaving’ _

 

Eyes fixing on my breasts while they heaved and shuddered, he clambered on top of me before lapping at my still bleeding flesh.  His other hand drew his sharp blade down my torso, slicing open my skin in a shallow wound.  A gasp bouncing off the high ceiling, my hands landed on his clothed back only to be pinned under the hand that wasn’t holding the knife.  “Don’t recall givin’ ya permission ta touch me,” growled out his gruff voice before his facial hair was scratching against the cut that trailed from my collarbone to the beginning of my pubic hair.

While he lapped at the superficial wound, he was cutting another line down my torso; drawing a hiss from my lips as I arched up into the pain.  I was far beyond questioning why I felt this or how wrong it was that I was enjoying it.  Over time, I had learned just to lie back and go with it.  Squirming under him, I became aware of the eyes of several statues focused on my nude body.

 

_ ‘The statues close their eyes, the room is changing.  Break my skin and drain me’ _

 

Roughened fingers at my entrance drew my attention to the monster I had fallen in love with.  Had even had a child with.  A cold hunger was in his eyes now, his upper lip lifting while his fingers brushed my attentive clit.  “Should be grateful I’m even doin’  _ this _ much fer ya.  Never cared s’much ‘bout a slut in mah life,” spat his embittered voice, the hand between my legs speaking of his true feelings.  Despite how furious he sounded, his touches were tender; like he was doing his best to make sure I felt as much pleasure as he could give me.

Huffing out the moan I knew he wanted to hear, I suddenly found my hands released as he closed his free hand around my neck.  Slowly, he began to squeeze; cutting off my air supply gradually.  Yet, I wasn’t afraid.  This was all part of the game and I had expected it to happen sooner or later.  No matter how close I thought I was to suffocating, Otis seemed to know the exact moment to let up long enough for a small swallow of air.  Besides, it had become one of my favorite activities.

 

_ ‘Ancient language, speak through fingers.  The awful edges where you end and I begin’ _

 

Mouth closing over mine, he took the last of my breaths into his lungs before cutting off my air entirely.  Instead of struggling, I relaxed; relishing the slight burn as my lungs began to protest.  Focusing on the movements of his fingers against my skin, I opened to him when he bit at my lips for entry.  Curling his tongue around mine, he groaned into my mouth while my consciousness began to swim.  My lungs were already screaming for air but I was at the mercy of the beast above me.  I would not breathe until he allowed it.  My life was literally in his hands, a fact that thrilled the both of us equally.

After so many years together, we were a perfectly matched couple; open to each other’s needs.  No matter how strange.  Kissing him back for all I was worth, I was well aware of the fact he had inhaled deeply though his nose.  Preparing myself for the burst of foul tasting but need air, I sucked in as much as I could as soon as his hand loosened.  Then it was clamping down again, satisfying my body’s urges for the time being.

 

_ ‘Inside your mouth I cannot see.  There's catastrophe in everything I'm touching, as I sweat and crush you’ _

 

Removing his hand from my entrance, he placed his erection where it had been with a soft growl.  Placing the hand than had been there over my wrists.  Curling my fingers along the hand that held my wrists, I let out a strained gurgle of my own when he slid into me; wasting precious air.  Tightening his grip on my neck painfully, he broke the kiss to lap at the breast he had yet to mutilate.  Wrapping his tongue around the small button, he began to suck; feeling me with a sense of foreboding while my consciousness drifted and my lungs began to beg for air once again.

Just as I was starting to think he would just allow me to pass out, his fingers loosened; allowing me a deep breath in before closing me off again.  Slowly, his hips began a torturous rhythm; making sure to hit all the sweet spots inside me.  Soft moans left me against my will, wasting a bit of the limited amount of oxygen I desperately needed.  Smirking at me knowingly, he covered my mouth with his own before picking up the speed.

 

_ ‘And I hold your beating chambers until they beat no more, you die like angels sing...’ _

 

**Inhaling through his nose, he released my throat so I could take in the foul breath he was giving me.  Then he was releasing my hands, a sharp blade settling over my uninjured breast.  Giving a hard thrust forward, he sliced through the nipple with ease; swallowing my strangled gasp as my hands settled at my sides to grip the edges of the altar I was laying on.  After all, he had still yet to give me permission to touch him.  Giving my lower lip a nip, he broke the kiss the meet my eyes; a smirk on his mouth.  “Ya’ve been s’good fer me.  I see no reason not t’give ya a reward.  Go ahead and place yer hands on mah back,” rasped a concession that was more of a plea.**

The longer this went on, the more his innate violence bled out for his real feelings.  Deep down, he would always long for my touch and affection.  Even if he would never outwardly show it.  Raising my hands while my lungs burned and begged for air, I placed them on his back; raking my nails down as his hips began to slam into mine.  “Ahh, fuck,” hissed out of him before he was sucking on my fresh wound, his hips gyrating as his movements began to grow desperate.

 

_ ‘Oh, the horror of our love, never so much blood pulled through my veins.  Oh, the horror of our love... never so much blood’ _

 

One last time, his grip loosened to allow me a breath before he was choking me once more; the hand holding the knife dropping the weapon to rest on my hip.  Sucking hard on the recently injured nipple, he began to drive into me with a purpose; a familiar feeling beginning to tingle in my lower belly.  Biting my lower lip to keep in the precious air, I arched into him; my nails leaving bloody lines in his heaving back.

Ever so slowly, my vision was beginning to go black from the exertion using up my oxygen but the deprivation only heightened my pleasure.  White sparks exploding in my vision, I let out a strangled gurgle before cumming hard.  Vaguely aware of Otis’ triumphant roar above me, I felt myself slip into unconsciousness; the last of my air leaving my lungs while the killer slumped over me.

 

_ ‘You're a ghost love, nightgown flowing.  Your body blue and walking along the continental shelf’ _

 

Floating free of my body, I got the surreal sensation of watching Otis release my throat; only to realize he was too late.  Gruff curses came from his lips as he began to try to resuscitate my limp body.  Feeling a pull in two separate directions, I felt myself caught between life and death.  I could feel a soft light calling to me, voices of family long dead luring me to an eternal sleep.  Yet, watching my lover work to bring me back anchored me.  Each fruitless attempt made him that much more desperate, swears turning into pleas as he relentlessly gave me mouth to mouth.

Moving lower, I could more clearly hear what he was saying as he continued to breathe for me.  “I ain’t givin’ up on ya s’long as yer not gonna give up on me!  Now fuckin’ breathe!” he commanded in a tear clogged snarl, hands compressing my unmoving chest while my skin began to gray out.  Then, as if the closeness to my body had triggered a reaction, I drew in a ragged breath.

 

_ ‘You are a dream among the sharks; beautiful and terrifying, lit and restless.  We dance in dark suspension’ _

 

“That’s it!  Come on back!  I know yer more stubborn than this,” he hissed, lifting me into a sitting position.  As I watched, color returned to my skin and the pull to return to my body became greater.  Reaching out a transparent hand, I touched my own cheek; fascinated by the glow.  Nodding, I walked forward; settling back into myself.  The sensation was like slipping into a bath, filling me with a sense of peace.

Taking in an inhale that felt like mana, my eyes fluttered open to meet his.  In an instant, he was crushing his lips to mine; only breaking contact to cuss me out.  “Stupid bitch.  Scarin’ me like that.  Makin’ me think ya really weren’t comin’ back that time,” rasped his unsteady voice before he was kissing his way to one of the cuts that started at my collarbone.

 

_ ‘And you bury me in the ocean floor beneath you, where they'll never hear us scream...’ _

 

Moving to lap at my still bleeding breasts, he began to rumble while his arms wound around me.  It was like he was using the smell and taste of me to reassure himself I was really alright.  Yet, despite the scare we’d had, I knew we wouldn’t change any of our game.  The danger had always been a part of the appeal.  “We’re gonna take some time offa this fer a bit,” husked out a declaration I had expected and wasn’t happy about.

“We already tried that and look what happened.  This accident would have never occured if you weren’t so pent up,” I pointed out a bit breathlessly, sitting up slowly to give him a glare.

Pursing his lips, Otis glowered at me before shaking his head.  “Yew ain’t th’one in charge here.  I’ll decide what’s best.  Now, let’s git ya back to th’house and all taken care of he snarled.  Yet, the words alone told me I had already won.  Besides, neither of us were willing to ever really give up this ritual.  So, with a shrug, I nestled into his bony chest while he draped his shirt over me.

 

_ ‘Oh, the horror of our love, never so much blood pulled through my veins.  Oh, the horror of our love... never so much blood’ _


End file.
